Senya’s Chemical Romance
by Ginpetals
Summary: A little fluf between blue and purple...


Alright, Ello peoples...again. Im here to give another quick little one-shot. But shockingly it will not be focused on Nova and Sprx, instead it will be focused on Gibson and Senya. I do have permission to use Senya, if you don't believe me just look below...

"**_You know, if you ever wanna write a one shot about Gibson and Senya, I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I would love if you did. I think your totally great at describing feelings better then I do. I'm not saying you have to write a one shot about them, but if you want to, you have my permission to borrow Senya. Just keep her in character please!_**"

Oh what now? Anyways...to the one-shot!

_**Title:.:Senya's Chemical Romance:.**_

_**Dedication:.:To Animefangirl11 because without her charrie then this one-shot would not be here, duh. XP :.**_

_**Quote:.:"How long has it been blinking and talking? about threee hours now?" -Nova:.**_

_**Disclaimer:.:I do NOT own Senya (Belongs to Animefangirl11) or SRMTHFG:.**_

_

* * *

**You have been defeated**_ The video game repeated over and over and...over Lights flashed from the Tv as Otto and Chiro fought over who had slipped up and caused the boss to kill them. 

Senya rolled her eyes at their behavior. "Please shut that thing up." She mumbled.

"How long has it been blinking and talking? Three hours now?" Nova groaned.

"That about sums it up." Senya nodded.

"Glorious." The golden monkey said sarcastically.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, until the power shut off completely. Even the backup power had shut off altogether.

"Oh great." Chiro frowned. "A blackout."

"We didn't even get to finish our game!" Otto complained.

"It was over." Senya directed out.

"What's your point?" Otto cocked a brow.

Senya had a look of frustration about her and a face that said something like _'I really want to take Otto into the darkest place I can find with a metal bat'_ but hey, what are you gonna do?

Some candles were lit here and there, creating a soft hazy light that danced and cast playful shadows about the room. Later Most the team had retired to their rooms and the candles died down...

* * *

Senya yawned and slid down to the kitchen for something to drink, butterflies strived in her stomach for some reason and she was hoping to calm them. She filled a glass with water and took a drink, a scratch behind her caught her attention and she whirled around, in fighting stance ready to uphold anyone who tried to attack.

"Gibson!" she exclaimed when she saw the Blue monkey move towards her."Don't do that! I could've hurt you!"

"Sorry." he apologized. He seemed kind of nervous. Senya ignored this and the butterflies that had once again gathered up in her stomach. "What are you doing down here anyway?" she asked

"I heard someone." he replied.

"Oh well, good night Gibson." Senya felt like she was torn in two, one side of her wanted to stay and talk to him the other wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Good night." He responded, sounding a little disappointed.

"Erm- Gibson, maybe tomorrow I could help you with some experiments?" Senya asked before leaving.

Gibson nodded and smiled. "Alright."

She smiled back and left to her room.

* * *

"Mix those two chemicals together, but only two drops of the blue one." Gibson instructed, while looking at some germ or whatnot under a microscope. Senya sat next to him pouring different chemicals together and jotting down the effects, occasionally asking Gibson how to mix something so it wouldn't blow up, she knew what to do to most the chemicals but some were foreign to her. 

She poured the two in a beaker and a puff of pink followed by a puff of red lofted up and out of the two mixed chemicals.

"I've never seen that reaction before." Senya admired the puff of red smoke, which took shape and then began to sprinkle to the ground and disappeared before hitting the counter top.

Gibson was thinking the same but keep it inside and went back to his work.

"It looked like a heart." Senya said as she jotted down the reaction.

"Excuse me?" Gibson inquired.

"The smoke, it looked like heart." Senya repeated. "Ill show you." She again mixed the chemicals together and the puffs ejected forming something that did, indeed look like a heart.

"I didn't notice that before." Gibson commented, watching the smoke begin the rain down before it disappeared completely.

Senya nodded and turned to take another chemical, before noticing how close she and Gibson actually were...inches apart. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met Gibsons'.

She felt like she was melting under his watch...Her butterflies had turned into birds, larger and more noticeable than ever to her.

Neither thought twice before leaning in, closer and closer, minds itching in anxiousness, part of them screaming 'Yes!' and other screaming 'No!', tails curled together absentmindedly...and they met in a soft kiss.

Her hand hit the chemicals, liquid spilled out and mixed together. A giant comforter of red and pink exploded into the air, one giant heart that melted quickly and rained around the two couple, but they took no notice as they got lost in the moment, the moment when they realized why they had butterflies around each other, why part of them wanted to get away and the other part wanted to stay. Why they just didn't understand. Now under the shower of red and pink they did, they understood everything...

* * *

Well did it suck? Soz if it did. Getting used to writing other couples and I find it difficult to get Gibby's personality correct, and find a place for them and find out how they would kiss. Im surprised my brain did die or go into overload or something...XP 

**Guin**: Too late.

Shut up Guin...just shut up...

Now...

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
